JR's Dream
by Fabulous 32
Summary: Too much nacho cheeses leaves JR in a dream where getting Marissa proves so much harder than he hoped. Good job Bianca's there to help. Or so he thinks


JR's Dream

**All these characters are the property of All My Children. I was just getting AMC withdrawal symptoms when I missed a week because my internet broke.**

JR was glad that Bianca was on his side. Her idea for 'Family movie night' once more proved to be the right move to get into Marissa's good graces. JR had spent an evening snuggling on the couch with his ex-wife while their son AJ selected the latest Disney blockbuster to watch. He even got a brief kiss as they said goodnight and went to their separate beds. He wondered if maybe he would have got further if he hadn't eaten so many nachos and cheese and just stuck to pop-corn. As he got into bed JR decided now was the time to invite Marissa on a romantic weekend away. He would run it by Bianca tomorrow; she always seemed to know the best way to Marissa's heart. JR fell asleep with a smile on his face. Although it was taking a little longer than he hoped, everything was going to plan. Soon Marissa would once more be his.

…

_Far away in a distant tower Marissa slept, a sleeping beauty waiting to be woken by true love's kiss. JR rode his steed towards the tower determined to win the hand of the princess. Rain poured down and lightening flashed in the distance. When he got to the castle he was halted. The whole area was surrounded by an enchanted mass of tangled thorns. He hacked at the twisted vines but with every stem cut two more grew in its place. He slashed again and again, frustrated by the ever increasing bramble patch._

"_You won't get very far that way." said a gentle voice and JR turned to see Bianca standing beside his horse. She was dressed in a plain blue gown; the water from the constant rain, pooling round her bare feet. That was the point JR realised he was dressed like a fairy tale prince, wearing a puffy sleeved doublet, cloak and tights (AJ's movie choice had a lot to answer for). It wasn't all bad; the cloak was proving usefully waterproof. Bianca already looked soaked to the skin._

_Bianca held out a hand to take JR's sword. _

"_Here let me." said Bianca and began to attack the thorn covered vines. She hacked at the base of the plant, and as soon as it was cut the whole bramble withered to nothing. Every plant she cut created a wider and wider path through the thorns. It took her a good five minutes to clear the way, ignoring scratches to her cheek, hands and feet. When she was done JR could walk through unharmed. _

_The next obstacle was a tall stone wall. There was no gate or doorway._

"_It doesn't look too high." said JR. "The stones are rough, it could be climbable."_

_His grip helped by his leather gloves, JR got a hand hold and pushed the toes of his boots into the gaps in the mortar. The rain running down his face and the constant buffeting by gusts of wind were annoyances he could do without. He climbed a few yards but his arms protested and he was beginning to tire. He jumped back to the rain sodden ground with a squelch._

"_That's hard work." he said catching his breath. He turned to Bianca, considering her for a moment. She was shivering by the wall trying to shelter from the weather, pulling the last of the thorns from her feet. "I don't suppose you could give me a boost up?" he asked._

_Standing on Bianca's shoulder's JR was almost at the top of the wall, he could just brush it with his fingertips. She wasn't the most stable support, and JR was finding it frustrating that Bianca couldn't stay still, he wasn't that heavy._

"_I'm almost there." He called down to her. "Maybe if you stood on your toes I'll make it."_

_Bianca grunted with effort and JR found himself boosted high enough to get a good grip on the top of the wall. He'd made it! He pulled himself up and over into the Castle courtyard. The weather changed abruptly, the sky above the castle was suddenly cloudless and filled with stars, while the thunderstorm still raged beyond the wall. More enchantment, but it wouldn't stop JR win back Marissa. _

_The tall tower that held Marissa's sleeping form was clearly visible above the keep. As he ran to the nearest doorway, JR saw someone in the corner of his eye. There was another prince also running to the tower. It took him a moment to recognise the rival, his face was scratched by the brambles but it was obviously Scott. There was no way in hell JR would let his cousin get to Marissa first._

_JR raced up the first staircase he could find only to reach a dead end. He tried another corridor but that turned left and down to the Great Hall. The next staircase took him up to battlements on the opposite side of the keep to the tower. The castle was like a maze, the closer JR though he'd gotten to the tower the further away he found himself. The last straw was when he found himself in a dusty study, then jogged down a staircase only to end up in back in the courtyard._

_It felt like hours since he'd seen Scott, he could have already gotten to Marissa. JR kicked a nearby barrel and swore loudly._

"_What's wrong?" asked a familiar voice. Bianca was standing a few feet away, catching her breath. She was dripping wet, her feet and fingers were bleeding and her dress was torn from climbing over the wall but once more she had come to aid JR. _

"_I've been running every which way but can't get to the tower." JR explained._

"_Maybe you should stop trying so hard." said Bianca, "There has to be a map or something. What was up that staircase?"_

_JR led her back up the stairs to the study and right there open on the desk was a plan of the whole castle._

"_More haste, less speed" said Bianca smiling." The tower isn't far." she added following the route with her finger._

_With Bianca leading the way JR followed her through two doorways, up some stairs and along a corridor he had ran down at least twice before. Bianca stopped at a small arched doorway._

"_After you!" she said._

_JR ran up the spiral staircase, Bianca doing her best to keep up with him. It went up a long way and although he was getting worn out JR was terrified that Scott would get there first._

_The room at the top of the tower was draped with cobwebs, except for the bed which held Marissa in an enchanted sleep. She looked beautiful dressed in a sheer white gown and her hair fanned out around her head. As JR stepped into the room he was horrified to see Scott climb in from an open window, he had obviously scaled the wall from the outside. _

"_I was here first!" JR shouted and tackled his rival to the ground. It was more a scuffle than a fight, and Bianca intervened, pulling JR off Scott by his cloak._

"_Calm down." She said, keeping a restraining hand on his shoulder. "It is friendship they have, not true love, it will not work."_

_Scott straightened his tunic and walked to Marissa's bedside. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, but she didn't stir._

"_I hoped to save her from her 'Prince Charming'." said Scott as he sadly walked passed them to the staircase. JR found himself beaming from ear to ear. _

"_You didn't have a chance with her." he said triumphantly. "She's mine!"_

_Bianca stopped Scott before he left by gently touching his sleeve._

"_You're at the wrong tower." Bianca explained, "You need to find the tall tower that holds Madison and ask her to let down her hair. Don't stop asking until she does."_

_Scott nodded and hurried off down the steps._

_JR strode confidently to Marissa's bedside. He touched her cheek possessively. He had done it; he had found his true love._

"_You belong to me at last." He whispered as he kissed her sleeping lips._

_Marissa didn't stir. JR looked to Bianca._

"_Why didn't it wake her?"_

"_She is waiting for true love's kiss." explained Bianca, "Let me show you."_

_Bianca took JR's place at Marissa's bedside._

"_A true love kiss must be for her. It has to let her know how cherished she is. Make her feel special and beautiful."_

_Bianca gazed at Marissa for a long moment._

"_I love you." She whispered before kissing her gently._

_Marissa gave a soft sigh and began to wake. Bianca sat back and JR smiled as his ex-wife stretched and did her cute first thing in the morning yawn._

"_Your princess." said Bianca, moving away for JR, but Marissa grabbed her arm._

"_What? Wait!" she said, still half asleep._

"_My love." exclaimed JR, dramatically, "I've come to rescue you."_

_Marissa's brow wrinkled, confused._

"_But you didn't do anything." said Marissa. "It was Bianca who saved me."_

"_No it wasn't." protested JR._

"_It was Bianca who cut through the brambles, Bianca who scaled the wall unaided, Bianca who found her way to the tower and Bianca who woke me with a kiss. Even Scott did more for friendship than you've done for love."_

"_It wasn't like that." protested JR; things were not going the way he'd hoped. "You make it sound like I was taking advantage of her. Bianca was just helping me as a friend." _

"_Is that why?" asked Marissa, addressing the woman still sat on her bed._

"_I just want you to be happy." said Bianca._

"_You make me happy." said Marissa, smiling as she touched Bianca's face._

"_Hold on a moment, what's happening!" cried a confused JR, but Marissa wasn't listening._

_Bianca and Marissa were gazing deeply into each other's eyes._

"_You're my true love." whispered Marissa and pulled Bianca into a passionate kiss._

…

"Whoa!" shouted JR.

He woke with a start, feeling a mixture of confusion, anger and arousal. The details of the dream were already fast slipping away, even as JR tried to get a handle on it. He was left with a faint feeling that instead of worrying about Scott trying to steal away his ex, he should be keeping a closer eye on Bianca. As his heartbeat settled, JR shook his head. It was nonsense. It was just a nightmare brought on by late night nacho cheese. As if Marissa would ever pick Bianca over him.

She wouldn't would she?


End file.
